the sex capades of konaha
by essenceofabrokenheart
Summary: the boys got together had a little fun. naruto and kiba decided to start something a little more permenate kibaXnaru LEMON MATURE RATING MENxMEN DONT LIKE DONT READ DUH !
1. Chapter 1

All of the guys were sitting in sasukes living room. Sasuke about to speak but if on cue naruto stumbled through the door

"Way to be late dobe "

"Shut up bastard" naruto threw back at him

"Well as you all know …" sasuke began to announce

"…were here to begin our……. Little club. Since were at my house I don't want anyone to break anything or go anywhere other than were I tell u "

Kiba looked around and saw all the hottest gay guys in leaf high home to the fire foxes , he saw neji resident genius .garra the outcast with the blood red hair, lee the stupid guy who barely left the gym .shikamaru the laziest kid any one ever met but could beat neji at chess. Shino the bug dude he collected species of bugs eww.kankuro garra older brother and sexy ass foot ball player ,and choji the guy who loves to eat and will kick your ass if u call him fat . and of course naruto and sasuke the were polar opposites of each other naruto cocky and annoying but ooo so sexy and sasuke the emo kid who look so pale and was kind of anti-social . These guys were the top 10 the sexiest guys of the entire high school and all of them were gay. Damn did it suck to be a girl in that high school. None of the 10 had ever considered getting together but at last their libido had hit them like a rock to the head and they needed an escape .so they decided to start this back door club. Named by naruto himself for the sheer fact that all of them had to sneak through the back door so to keep their image.

Pulling some physic shit naruto went to take a seat with the other guys .

He sat right on kibas raging erection

"Well good afternoon to you Kiba"

naruto shifted his position so that he was facing kiba.and naruto looked into those beautiful hazel eyes and they sat gazing at each other for what seemed like eternity.kiba growing impatient planted a kiss on naruto as Kiba pulled away naruto grabbed Kiba by the scruff (1) and began to kiss the dogs collar bone and neck leaving little red marks in his wake. Naruto eventually made it up to kibas mouth and gave the hot boy a kiss .naruto bit down on kibas lower lip begging for entrance Kiba feeling the fox boy beg he trust his tongue into narutos mouth, naruto accepted the intrusion and finally tasted kiba.naruto lost in bliss didn't even notice that Kiba already had both his thumbs hooked under his shirt Kiba entusicatlly(sp) Kiba realized with sudden disappointment that to get the fox half naked they would have to break apart so Kiba decided to remove the blondes shirt.kiba leaving naruto in pure ecstasy(sp) ripped off his shirt then Kiba began to kiss and rub narutos nipples.kiba worked them till naruto began to moan.kiba came up to steal a kiss from naruto. This time naruto broke the kiss. The fox knelt down next to the couch and began to unbutton kibas pants. Naruto upon removing the dog's trousers was practically(sp) poke in the eye by the ten inch member in front of him. Naruto kissed the bulge and began to rub

"Naruto stop fucking around and get to it already" Kiba commanded

Naruto taking the order pulled down the boxers with little doggies on them revealing an attention deprived cock naruto licked the head and kissed it. Naruto began to take kibas raging ten inch dick in his mouth Kiba let out a moan that was both enjoyable by naruto and disturbing because no one thought that a moan like that could pass the dogs lips. By this time naruto had almost half of kibas cock in his mouth Kiba stopped moaning and began to whimper like a dog.kiba putting a hand on narutos head began to push down on his head forcing naruto to take more of kiba.not long after this naruto had all of kibas cock in his mouth

"na-na-na-ru-to im gon-na come."

and on that note naruto took kibas ten inches out of his mouth

Kiba feeling released picked naruto up wedding style and kissed him Kiba placed naruto on the couch so he could prep the foxes ass

Kiba pulled a bottle of lube out of his bag and lubed up his fingers and narutos ass. Kiba slid his middle finger in narutos hole and began to swirl it around loosing the fox up.kiba inserted his index finger and began to do the siccors motion losing him up naruto began to moan Kiba pulled out his fingers feeling satisfied with his job he lubed up his raging cock and inserted it into the tight ass hole in front of him. Naruto let and a moan escape his mouth. Kiba began to move in rhythmic movements to match the stroking he was doing to naruto's dick. After only minutes of exploration Kiba found it, naruto's prostate.

"Aw hell Kiba lets really get this going and fuck my ass like u mean it already"

"As u wish"

And upon this Kiba inserted his entire member into naruto's ass. Naruto let another moan escape his mouth. Kiba moved faster and faster till he was pounding naruto like a rag doll. Naruto moan and made arousing sex noises. Kiba rediscovered the fox's prostate and hit it several times and upon the last time naruto came all over the couch and upon feeling naruto's climax Kiba came in naruto


	2. chapter 2

The boys decided that 'meeting up' was no longer in everyone's best intrests. Sasukes maids were raving mad when they found the massive stain on the couch. the 'melted marshmellows' had taken 2 differnt cleaners to remove and a color treatment to fix the oddly miscolored spot on the couch.

_**XxXxXxXxfriday at schoolxXxXxXxX**_

"HEY KIBA!!" naruto practically shouted as he nearly trampled an sophomore. The random sophomore glared at naruto and naruto glared back relasing killer intent wich he had to admit came in handy when unwanted company presented its self. the boy shot naruto one last 'death' glare as he walked off in a hurry to find his friends for they had dissapeared long before the boy could even glare at naruto.

naruto was not a bullie, only defensive. He was the bullied before he started taking self defense classes at the local gym where he also buffed up a lot. From ebeing super skinny almost anorexic looking and short. to the 6" 185lbs he was intimidating. Naruto took to his new hieght like peanut butter to jelly. Naruto only had one problem at school, chad. chad had taken a liking to narut, not the kind that you get flowers either. Chad had picked on naruto for every day freshman year, but his plans for sophmore year were interupted when he was sent to juviee for breaking and entering and bugulary. Chad was gone most of that year and when he came back he had plans to get naruto, little did he know that naruto had grown alot and was now very cable of defending himself. needless to say naruto kickd the shit out of chad.

naruto walked throught the caf eyeing everyone who was at sasuke's the other night

"heeey sexi" kiba cat called like a construction worker. Naruto looked around for the the voice and saw kiba waving his hands and "ooo'ing" like a monkey in kindergarten. Naruto decided to go sit with said monkey.

* * *

kiba secretly wanted to explore a relationship with the blonde boy. The problem he didnt know how to start it. Kiba had never asked out a 'guy' before and was nervous of rejection. If narutro said no would they stop being friends or continue with akward silences popping up all over the place?

"so kiba wannna go out saturday?" naruto said

"yea" kiba said almost to quickly

"i mean like you me a resturant dinner a movie.... like a date"

"YES!!!!!......... i mean ...uh yes sure"

* * *

**author's note-** i know its kinda short but i had a sudden lets go finish that chapter you started the longest time ago it would be longer but im kinda rushing this going on vaca with a friend who is picking me up in like 10 minutes so sorry for the shortness

read review love them flame if you must but i bite back ^^ you were warned ill review soon i promise scouts honor ^^

(does it count if your not a scout???)


	3. Chapter 3

**an: happy new year yall i love all of my readers you guys are great and have been with me for almost a year and very little updates sorry i will try very hard to get them up faster for you but i realized i did not put a disclaimer for the last chapter **

**so for this and the previous and all the next chapters i forget to put one on DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS I CANT SPELL HIS NAME SO LOOK IT UP ITS K. SOMETHING ??(opps i forgot his last name i know it i cant spell it.**

* * *

story time children come gather hither(me being a wierdo) ^^

* * *

So naruto had agreed to the date with kiba, not knowing how nervous he would be come friday night at 8 PM (EST random and not helpful or meaning ful to the plot). so friday rolled around and kiba was not at school. naruto got worried, he didnt know what was wrong and his mind was racing through different senieros so fast that they became more and more impossible every minute. In reality kiba was way to nervous about their up coming date that he skipped school. He planned to text naruto at 2 PM (EST ^^) after school to say that they were still one for that night. and so he did.(not a proper sentence i know dont kill me its 1:30 AM EST)

naruto recieved the message from kiba and was estactic (sp?), he had work to day wendys 230 - 645 naruto hated that place a bunch of ( ok so this comment might offened some people and im sorry for that just i basing this wendys off the one near my house and it sucks i know people who havce worked there and this comment applies and im sorry if it offends anyone im am not racist im promise you) spanish people who think they are all mad gansta and acting all tuff.( ha literary referance do you know it ?) a job was a job right? so he continued working there hating life, thank god for back-cash and ipods. so naruto worked with the night in his mind and counld not concentrate on his work. his manager took him off back and put him on floor cleaning up after people whoi left their food there stupid people. the minutes passed by like hours in recourse to naruto's excitment. work eventually ended for him and he raced home to shower and pick out his out fit. OMFG he did not know where kiba was taking him to eat, a fancy place like the sole proprieter (sp) or something more casual like MOES. than it hit him wear the casual out fit under the dressy one. he wore tight enough clothes no one would notice.

kiba was so nervous he was at naruto's house 30 minutes before, he had pulled up slowly so naruto wouldnt hear him. he had to bulid up the courage to go to the door. so he sat there waiting talking himself into going up to the door. but being a pessimist did not help him at all. and kiba was slowly talking himself into eventually he did he left drove away 10 mintes before 8 PM (EST)

naruto was ready and sitting in the living room alone, watching the latest episode of PARIS HILTON'S MY NEW BFF but he was not really paying to much attention he was carefully listening for a car roling into his drive way.

the episode eneded and it was 7:57 and still no kiba naruto started to worry but calmed his self sayng that kiba would be there.

8 PM (EST) rolled around and no car no sound no doorbell no footsteps no kiba no feeling.

* * *

**AN: SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY GOTTA MAKE A BIT ANGSTY RIGHT? so again sorry if i offended anyone i truely am but that is the wendys up the street and you write what you know and thats what i know about wendys. um and if you get the literary refrance "TUFF" let me know ASAP and ill make you a charcter in this story or a short side story/ one shot thingy if u get it right and you are the 1st one to get it right. but new chapter soon idk when hope yall liked it if u did let me know sorry its short long day its 2 AM (est lol ^^) ill try to get a longer chapter and im not feeling the 3rd person omni writing style going on here so naruto pov or kiba or keep it let me know comment with your answer long AN this is **


End file.
